


Antidote

by gmariam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Five Plus One, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short Story: Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam
Summary: Five things Ianto might have said to Jack to pull him out of the waking coma in the short story 'Virus', plus the one thing he did. 100 word drabbles.





	Antidote

_“Jack still wasn’t responding._

_Ianto looked at the other two, panicking. ‘He’s not coming out, I don’t know what else to try.’_

_‘There must be something,’ said Gwen._

_Ianto stared into space, thinking. And then he thought of something. He smiled, and looked back at Jack._

_‘How about that time when—’_

_He stopped, and looked at Gwen and Rhys. He didn’t want them to hear this. He leaned in closely to Jack, and whispered the rest into his ear._

_And whatever it was, it did the trick. Jack lurched forward, taking a sudden, gasping breath, and jumped to his feet, not realising how weak he still was.”_

_Excerpt From: "Virus" by James Moran_

Five things that Ianto might have whispered to Jack…

I.  
"How about that time when we tried to go out to dinner…it was our first official date, actually…and everything kept going wrong? From the traffic to the weather, to our reservation being lost to the Rift alert interrupting dinner to missing the movie completely. We were hungry, soaking wet, and covered in dirt and blood when we finally got back to my flat. And you were so disappointed! But that night…ordering late-night Chinese, talking for hours, curling up in bed together, waking up to your smile…that was better than any date you could have planned. That's why I said yes."

 

II.  
"How about that time when we adopted the alien kitten? I always wanted a pet, and not one that flies around and steals sheep. A normal pet. I'd have pegged you as more of a dog person, but that cat had you wrapped around its little paw for weeks. You were so good with it, and so sad when its mother finally came back. It was nice, going back to my flat at night, relaxing on the sofa and watching you drag a feather around the room. That cat really loved you. Can't blame it. Maybe we should adopt another."

  

III.  
"How about that time when you surprised me with a trip to Helicon Prime? You never said why, but it had been six months since you'd been back. So an anniversary of sorts. I never thought I would make it to outer space, yet alone visit another planet, and I'll always remember that trip—seeing the Earth from so far, stepping onto another world, experiencing the wonders of the galaxy. That you would do that for me was the most amazing gift I've ever had. I want to do it again, Jack. I want to see the stars with you."

 

IV.  
"How about that time when we were trapped in a time loop and kept reliving the same night of sex and debauchery? I didn't think death by orgasm was even possible, but we proved it was. I'm almost proud of that. But it's the moments in between that I'll always remember. Laying together after, talking and laughing. Learning your real name. Working together to finally break out of it. You're the only person I could do that with, Jack, the only person I'd ever want to be stuck with in a time loop. I could stay with you forever. "

 

V.  
"How about that time when you were so drunk you proposed? Do you even remember that? It wasn't that long ago, and I think about it a lot. About whether you meant it. Whether you want that kind of life, or want that kind of life with me. Torchwood doesn't tend to do happy endings, you know. I always thought we were living proof of that. I'd like one, though. With you. I'm not sure if I could see us having a big party, and I'd definitely keep my name, but I might say yes, if you ever asked again."

 

…And the one that he did.

I.  
"How about that time when . . . I can't do this anymore. Jack, I love you, and I think you love me. I know you worry, and I'd like to think you'll miss me one day. Don't. I'm going to be around for a long time, and while I don't kid myself that you'll still be here in ten or twenty years, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. Knowing how you get into trouble, that could be for a long time, but I'll be here, Jack. Come back to me, because I'm immortal, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by James Moran's wonderful short story and jacksgreatcoat's post on Tumblr. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
>  


End file.
